Fyre: The Flame Burns Again
Fyre: The Flame Burns Again is a reboot to the long-dead Fyre series. The creator's goal is to make the game better than F:TFBA's predecessors in every way. Gameplay Like The Flame Burns Again's two predecessors, this game is a 3D platformer. This game is a little more combat-oriented than most other games of its genre, as each playable character has several different moves they can pull off to defeat enemies. Most levels take the Super Mario 3D *insert thing here* approach, meaning that the levels are fairly linear, most of them having a specific path to the end instead of having many routes to explore, although there are alternate paths to the end of every level in the game. This game has a system based off of Kirby Super Star Ultra's Meta Knightmare Ultra mode, as defeating enemies gives Fyre points, simply called "magic" in this game, which fills up a bar on the Touch Screen that allows Fyre and the other playable characters to use special moves that he couldn't use without a specific amount of points. Generally, the more points used, the better a special move is. Story The reincarnation of the legendary hero, Fyre, who stopped the evil Project 384 200 years before the events of this game, has recently left from school on his last day of seventh grade. Unlike Fyre (the hero of the previous two games), this Fyre is a human instead of a fox. Fyre rushes home from school quickly due to his happiness since he gets bullied because of his fire powers, and because of the fact that his father is a human and his mother is from a race from the Feuers (which is why he has pyrokinesis). Fyre quickly notices that the jewel he keeps in his pocket as a charm is missing. Worried, he looks around frantically to find it. He eventually finds a dark figure that is holding the jewel, and it knocks Fyre unconscious using a blast of dark energy. Fyre wakes up in an unfamiliar surrounding and worries about where he is. He finds a girl named Ashley (based off of another character from the old Fyre series), and she tells him that she found him unconscious on a sidewalk and decided to take care of him until he regained consciousness. Fyre climbed out of the bed he was placed in and rushes out of Ashley's house to look for the dark figure who took his jewel. Ashley decides to follow him to make sure nothing happens. Once Fyre reaches the exact spot where he encountered it, it comes back. This time, Fyre decides to use his fire powers on it. He creates a tornado made of fire and sends it at the dark figure, and it hits. It summons multiple more of itself until it reaches an amount where defeating them all is almost impossible. Fyre's friend, Spike, jumps down from a nearby hill, and performs a powerful uppercut on some of the creatures. Fyre, Spike, and Ashley all work together to bring them all down, and they eventually are successful. However, the original dark figure vanishes with the jewel. A scene featuring the figure then shows, revealing that the jewel is actually a powerful jewel, capable of destroying the universe if it isn't where it should be, and he thinks Fyre is a villain because of this. The figure comes back, grabs Fyre, and vanishes with him to his base. The dark being then locks Fyre in a cage and asks him about the jewel. Once Fyre convinces the figure that he isn't a villain, the dark being introduces himself as Nightblaze, a being a member of a species called Evitagens, who are supposed to be evil. He was banished from his home for having good intentions. Fyre promises to return the jewel to where it is supposed to be, when a mysterious robot-like creature attacks Fyre and takes the jewel. Fyre, Spike, Ashley, and Nightblade chase after the robot and it rushes into a castle. When they reach the top of the castle, they find a mysterious cloaked man who has the gem. Using the gem, he performs a powerful blast which severely weakens Fyre and co., and he orders the robot to drag them out of the castle. All four of them are too weak to continue after this. Shortly after they regain enough strength to be able to move, the cloaked villain appears again, throws the jewel, and it disappears. Fyre and co. battle him, and upon his defeat, he teleports away. The four decide to go on a quest to defeat this mysterious villain and restore peace to the world. Playable Characters Characters Character Movesets Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:2017 Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:3D Platforming Games Category:3D Games Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Fyre Series Category:Goomy Inc.